


The Hot Tub

by JustBeStill



Category: Star Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Anakin plays a prank on Obi-Wan.





	The Hot Tub

Anakin sat by a pool, indoors. He was all alone, thinking about leaving the Jedi Order to be with his secret wife, Padme. He heard the door open. Thinking quickly, he jumped into the hot tub, and submerged himself, afraid of being discovered. The pool area was closed at this hour. There was no telling what they would do if he was found out.

Anakin used The Force to turn on the bubbles for the hot tub, so he would be better hidden. He heard the footsteps stop near his hiding place. A toe penetrated the bubbles, and he heard the mystery person sigh. Anakin tensed, hoping they would leave.

But they didn't. They sat in the hot tub, near Anakin. He had to do something. He needed to breathe, badly. His lungs were on fire. Before he could stop himself, he had surfaced, gasping for air. The other person released a high-pitched scream, directly into Anakin's ear.

Anakin recoiled, clutching his ears and howling from the noise. "Anakin? What are you doing?" The mystery person happened to be Anakin's Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Anakin's face started to turn red from embarrassment. He looked away. "Um… Nothing." He responded slowly.

He reached into his pocket. Pulling out a soggy cheese stick, he offered it to his Master. "Cheese stick?"

Obi-wan stared at the soggy, soapy, drooping food item before shaking his head. "Umm, no thanks." 

Anakin would not be refused. "No, please, I insist." He pressed.

Obi-Wan smiled awkwardly and took the gift. "Well, if you insist." Anakin watched eagerly as his former Master held the cheese stick to his mouth and took a bite. His face fell as Obi-Wan gagged. "This tastes disgusting! What's in it?" 

Anakin smiled. "There's peanuts and soap in 'em!" He said in a high-pitched voice. Also a little bit of hot sauce he thought with a giggle.

Obi-Wan's face started to get red and he began sweating. "Is it hot in here? Do you feel warm?" He asked his Apprentice. 

Anakin shrugged. "Well, we're in a hot tub, in a heated room, Master. Of course you would feel a little warmer than usual."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, Anakin, that's not what I mean. I'm saying that I feel-" he stopped talking as his mouth started to burn. He started breathing heavily and quickly, fanning his mouth with his hand. "Need water! WATER!" he shouted desperately. He began drinking from the nearest source of water, which happened to be the hot tub that they were sitting in.

Anakin burst out laughing, clutching his side with his hands. He found this whole situation to be extremely entertaining.

Obi-Wan snapped his head up to glare at Anakin. "Stop laughing! This is not a laughing matter! I'm burning to death over here! My mouth feels as though it's about to fall off!" That only made Anakin laugh harder. Obi-Wan stared at his pupil, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Master, I don't think it's a wise decision to drink from the hot tub." Said Anakin, between giggles. 

"Why not?" Asked Ob-Wan. 

"Because they put chlorine and who knows what else in this water to keep it clean. Drinking it might be bad for your health." 

Obi-Wan sighed. "You're right, Anakin." 

Anakin nodded. "Of course I'm right, Master. I always am."

His Master chuckled. "You still have much to learn, my friend." He got out of the hot tub and wrapped a towel around his middle to keep his suit from dripping everywhere.

Anakin did the same. A few minutes later, they were dressed and showered and everything.

"That was fun." Said Anakin with a smile.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Indeed. It was… interesting."

Anakin laughed. "Yeah. We should do it again sometime." 

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Absolutely not!" He replied stubbornly.


End file.
